kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bora (ere)
This is a list of cities in Montenegro. For a list of municipalities, see Internal structure of Montenegro; for a category, see Category:Cities, towns and villages in Montenegro; for a list of all places in Montenegro, see List of places in Montenegro. (Listed are those settlements officially defined by 2003 census as urban settlements; all figures are from 2003 census) Mali i Zi Komuna e Andrijevicës (numri i pop. 5,785) * Andrijevica - 1,073 * Slatina - 405 Komuna e Tivarit (numri i pop. 40,337) * Tivari - 13,719 * Bjelishi - 1,0422 * Burtaishi - 3,013 * Çeluga - 1,404 * Pole - 1,529 * Tivari i Vjetër - 1,864 * Sutomore - 1,827 * Shushanji - 2,212 * Tomba - 1,087 * Virpazari - 337 Komuna e Beranës (numri i po. 35,068) * Beran Selo - 1,483 * Berane - 11,776 * Buqe - 1,000 * Budimla - 1,694 * Dolac - 1,293 * Donje Luge - 1,861 * Peshca - 1,721 Komuna e Bjellopoles (numri i po. 50,284) * Bijello Pole - 15,883 * Leshnica - 1,270 * Nedakusi - 2,308 * Pokrajci - 1,915 * Resnik - 2,739 Komuna e Budvës (numri i pop. 15,909) * Beçiqi - 771 * Budva - 10,918 * Petrovaci - 1,485 * Sveti Stefan - 411 Komuna e Cetinjës (numri i pop. 18,482) * Cetina - 15,137 * Rijeka Crnojeviq - 216 Komuna e Danillovgradit (numri i pop. 16,523) * Danilovgradi - 5,208 * Shpuza - 1,529 Komuna e Herceg Novit (numri i pop. 33,034) * Bijela - 3,748 * Xhenoviqi - 1,272 * Kumbor - 1,067 * Igalo - 3,754 * Meljine - 1,120 * Podi - 1,199 * Herceg Novi - 12,739 * Zelenika - 1,788 Komuna e Kollashinit (numri i pop. 9,949) * Kolashini - 2,989 * Smailagiqa Pole( Fusha e SmajlAges) - 937 Komuna e Kotorit (numri i pop. 22,947) * Dobrota - 8,169 * Kotorri - 1,331 * Perasti - 349 * Prçanj - 1,244 * Risani - 2,083 * Shkalari - 4,002 Komuna e Mojkovcit (popullsian of 10,066) * Mojkovaci - 4,120 * Polja - 1,506 Komuna e Nikshiqit (popullsia of 75,282) * Nikshiqi - 58,212 * Ozriniqi - 2,024 * Rastovica- 1,513 Komuna e Plavës (popullsia 13,805) * Gusia - 1,704 * Plava - 3,615 Komuna e Pluzhines (population of 4,272) * Pluzhina T - 1,494 * Goransko - 334 Pljevlja municipality (population of 35,806) * Gradac - 364 * Pljevlja - 21,377 * Židovići - 653 Podgorica municipality (population of 169,132) * Podgorica - 136,473 * Golubovci - 2,869 * Goricani - 1,205 * Mahalla - 1,235 * Mataguzhi - 1,299 * Mojanoviqi - 1,850 * Tuzi - 3,789 Rožaje municipality (popullata nga 22,693) * Ibrac - 2,877 * Rozhaja - 9,121 Šavnik municipality (popullata nga 2,947) * Bar - 301 * Shavniku - 570 Tivat municipality (popullata nga 13,630) * Donja Lastva - 733 * Mërcevac - 1,500 * Tivat - 9,467 Ulcinj municipality (popullata nga 20,290) * Kodre - 883 * Ulqini - 10,828 Žabljak municipality (popullata nga 4,204) * Njegovugja - 227 * Zhablak - 1,937